


You could have died

by Birooksun



Series: DBH Drabble Prompts [27]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Deviant Original Chloe | RT600, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Elijah Kamski Being Elijah Kamski, Established Relationship, F/F, Hospitalization, Shooting Guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 18:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18610018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birooksun/pseuds/Birooksun
Summary: You could have died-Chloe has to come to terms with 2 facts; 1. her girlfriend has a dangerous job, 2. her girlfriend is human.





	You could have died

In that moment, Chloe wished she had remained a machine. In that moment, she wished Tina wasn’t human. It was supposed to be a simple press conference. Tina and Gavin were standing on either side of Elijah as he spoke to the press. Chloe saw the gun being drawn at the same time as Tina and Gavin caught it. Unfortunately for Chloe, they also both had different reactions. Tina threw herself in front of Elijah, pushing him down at the same time she shielded his much larger frame with her smaller one. Two shots rang out. Several people screamed, Chloe was sure she was one of them. There was so much  _ red _ . The man holding the gun went down, surrounded by red. 

 

Chloe ran towards them, dimly aware her vocal processors had ceased to work. Her words came out as a static mess. Gavin was speaking into his walkie-talkie, Tina and Elijah were both on the ground. Elijah was kneeling and Tina- Chloe wasn’t aware of falling to her knees. SHe couldn’t understand the sounds escaping her mouth. Elijah was pulling off his jacket, balling it up and pressing it to Tina’s back. 

 

A small part of her was aware of what was going on, but the rest of her had locked down. Shock at seeing her girlfriend shot saving her best friend, guilt at wishing Elijah had taken the shot instead, anger at the man who tried to kill them both. All the emotions swarming around Chloe, threatening to drag her down and drown her. She felt as if she was being crushed by despair as people ran past her. Connor was there, a steady hand on her shoulder. She felt herself being drawn back into the moment, the gun, Tina pushing down Elijah and curling around him, Gavin shooting as the man shot. She was let go with a static whine escaping her mouth. Connor had interfaced with her, seeing everything that happened. She should feel violated, but she’s still numb with shock, static filling her audio processors as she stares at Tina. Tina’s too still, she should be arguing with Elijah about how he didn’t want more security. She should be poking fun at Gavin for being too slow on the draw. She shouldn’t have gotten shot because she shielded Elijah with her body, because the bullet proof vest rode up as she twisted to cover Elijah. 

 

Chloe found herself being moved around, Elijah guiding her with a hand on her shoulder. She couldn’t remember seeing him get up from under Tina. They went home, he showered and changed. Chloe couldn’t help but look at the bloodstained clothes. He came out of the shower, a towel slung over his hips as he watched Chloe hold onto the stained shirt and just cry. He hoped Tina would live. Chloe looked like she might self-destruct without Tina there anymore. He sighed and walked past Chloe, going to go get changed before they left for the hospital. He found himself glad they still had a self driving car, Chloe was in no shape to drive and he still didn’t have a license. 

 

They rode in silence, Chloe just looking at her hands and Elijah not knowing what to say to comfort her. He couldn’t say everything was going to be alright, he didn’t know. Humans could survive a lot but- he couldn’t get the thought of how still she was, how she turned her head towards him and smiled as he climbed out from under her. She had been  _ shot _ and she was glad he was alive. The guilt gnawed at him as he glanced at Chloe. He should have listened and worn a vest underneath his shirt. If he had the vest on Tina might not have felt the need to dive in front of him. She wouldn’t have had to struggle to shield a man almost a foot taller than herself. 

 

Connor met them outside the hospital, he was smiling and tossed an arm over Chloe’s shoulders as the three of them walked inside. Elijah could barely make out the words Connor said to Chloe. “She’ll be alright, she lost a lot of blood and she’s pretty weak right now. But give her a few days rest and she’ll bounce right back.” Chloe seemed to still be in shock, she ignored him and just kept walking. 

 

They made it to the door, he could hear Gavin speaking, but not make out the words. Connor opened the door and guided Chloe in. She stopped, just staring at Tina in that hospital bed. Her hair was down, Elijah found himself surprised at the length of it. Tina stopped what she had been saying to Gavin and waved a pale hand at Chloe, there was a IV in the hand, the other arm having an IV at the elbow, a blood transfusion. 

 

Chloe raised her hands to her mouth, tears falling from her eyes as she spoke. “Tina, you’re alive?” Tina just gave a thumbs up, Chloe rushed over to her girlfriend, Gavin moving out of the way as Chloe gently hugged Tina. She was sobbing by this point. “Please, don’t ever do that again. You could have died!” Static still filled the edges of her voice.

 

Tina placed her head on Chloe’s shoulder. “No promises, but if Eli wears a vest next time I won’t have to take a bullet for him.” Chloe could only nod, not trusting her voice but glad to see Tina would live. 


End file.
